UAVs have also been proposed for delivery applications including delivery of medicines and medical specimens into and out of inaccessible regions. In 2013, in a research project of DHL, a small quantity of medicine was delivered via a UAV. Conventional deliveries using UAVs are for single packages and at a single pre-determined address.
However, such an approach, single-package-to-single-address is grossly limiting. The full commercial, environmental and societal benefits and potential of UAV based automated delivery can only be realized when a single UAV is can be used for multiple intelligent deliveries. There exists a strong need for smart air-bome systems to deliver mail, packages and articles to desired multipletargets.